


Where’s My Clothes?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Where’s My Clothes?

The three of you trained Negan to be a damn good hunter. He was almost as good as John. _Almost_. The three of you still hoped that John came back, but you felt guilty. Almost effortlessly, you and Negan began a relationship. The boys were a bit weird about it at first, but they saw how happy you were, so they brushed it off.

Sam and Dean shared a room, and you shared with Negan. Sleeping in his arms was something that you looked forward to at the end of a long day. He was still a bit harsh, and rough around the edges, but for some reason, it worked for him. You still had to put him in his place, and you butted heads like no tomorrow. However, the make up sex was amazing.

After a rough hunt where you’d been too late to save the people the vamps had taken, you and Negan took the frustration out on each other. By the time the two of you fell into bed, you were breathing heavily, and could barely keep your eyes open. Every muscle in your body was sore, in the best way. The two of you fell asleep quickly. Your head was on his arm, your back to his chest, his arm around your waist, one of his thighs between yours.

Sun peaked through the curtains of the motel you were currently staying at, right into your face. You scrunched your nose and rolled over, burying your face in Negan’s chest, your arm around his waist. His arms tightened around you automatically, making you smile. You ran your nails down his back, earning a light groan. “Morning, Negan.” You purr’d, gripping his hips as you kissed his chest lightly.

“Mo–” Next thing you know, he jumped out of bed, holding the sheet around his waist. “What the _fuck_, Y/N?!”

Grabbing his shirt from the side of the bed, you slipped it on. “**_Seriously_**? I mean, we’ve been seeing each other for months now- fucking for even longer. And now you have an issue with it?”

He furrowed his brows at you. “There’s no way I’d sleep with you!”

“_John_?!” You breathed. When he nodded, you scrambled over the bed and hugged him.

“Mind filling me in?” He asked, his fist gripping the sheet tighter.

You nodded. “Uh, yeah, let me put on some pants first.”

He chuckled. “Me, too.”

“Your clothes are over there.” You pointed, moving to your back and digging through them.

John’s eyes lingered on you for a moment, catching a glimpse of the bottom of your ass for a split second. Turning, he started looking through them. “Where’s _my _clothes?” He asked.

Looking over your shoulder, you pulled on some underwear. “Those are them. Negan wasn’t a huge fan of your look so he kinda…bought new ones.” You shrugged. Seeing his motorcycle jacket was still there, you swallowed. “Your old ones are in the trunk.”

* * *

Once you were both finally dressed, you sat on the bet to explain what had been going on. “We knew you were gone the morning of the Wendigo hunt. Negan followed me into the cave and I got pretty sliced up. He watched as Dean stitched up my side. Kept talking about walkers and shit. I thought he was fucking _insane_. So, since I wasn’t hunting for awhile, and you were gone, we rented a house for a bit. This way I could rest, and we could try to find you. Boys left to help Bobby, and then a couple other hunters. There was some _major _sexual tension between myself and Negan. He’d make little comments, or leave little touches. So, when I was healed, I decided to get back at him. Dressed up in a new dress, heels, all that. I was going to leave with some guy when Negan rips him off of me. Next thing I know he has me up on the kitchen counter with his hand down my underwear.” His eyes went wide. “We heard Sam coming in, so he walked away, leaving me all frustrated. Finally, after another hunt, we kinda just…_fucked _it out.” You shrugged.

“We just kinda…moved from this weird hatred of each other, to sexual frustration, to attraction…to seeing each other.” Your eyes glanced towards his jacket. “We’ve been dating like five months.”

“Hence us waking up naked together.” John muttered.

You nodded. “Yup. And _that’s_ why I tried to sleep with you.” You said awkwardly.

There was a silence for a few minutes. “The boys didn’t find it weird? You sleeping with someone that looks like me?”

“At first they were a bit weird about it, but they saw me happy. And that was that.” You gave him a small smile.

“You love him?”

You thought about it and nodded. “Yeah.” You said softly.

“I’m sorry you lost him. I’m _not _him.” He started.

“I get it, John.” You slipped off the bed and pulled on your shoes and Negan’s coat. Which was way too big, but it was comforting. “I’ll go see if we’re moving on, or if I can get my own room.” You knew that life was about to get super awkward. There was no avoiding that.

John watched you walk out the door with mixed feelings. “Fuck.” He muttered, putting his head in his hands.


End file.
